


A test of obedience

by CustardCreamies



Series: Manners Maketh Man [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Animal In Peril, Kingsman Training, Spoiler: It’s a fucking blank, Trigger warning: The shooting scene, but everything is okay, couldn’t resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is Kimi’s proposal for Lancelot. He has just one more test to pass before he can be called a Kingsman agent, only this one involves Grace. Is it really worth it?





	A test of obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hummed and harrd over posting this but it’s a scene from the movie that I’ve been thinking about writing so yeah.....

Sebastian walks into the room with Grace trotting at his heels, giving Marko a nervous nod.

“Ah, Sebastian. Please take a seat.” Marko says smoothly as Sebastian sits across from him in the plush chair near the fire.

Grace obediently sits next to Sebastian’s chair and Marko chuckles warmly.

“Looks like you trained her well, what’s her name?”

“Grace.” Sebastian smiles.

“Good name.” Marko nods, regarding her for a moment before taking his gun out and pointing it at Sebastian.

Sebastian freezes and Marko smirks, holding out the gun to him.

Sebastian takes the gun, slightly confused and Marko slowly sips his brandy.

“Shoot the dog.” Marko says in a bored dry tone.

Sebastian’s blood goes cold.

Grace looks up at Sebastian, tilting her head to the side and whining.

Sebastian looks at her and swallows. So this was his final test. A test of obedience. Shoot the dog and become a Kingsman.

Slowly he raises his gun up, positioning it between her eyes.

She looks at him, big brown eyes trusting.

His hand is shaking and his finger is on the trigger.

But then he pauses. No. He’s not going to do this.

Slowly he turns around and points the gun at Marko.

Marko doesn’t even bat his eyelid at the the gun pointed at him, and before Sebastian can pull the trigger a shot rings out from the other room. Susie had completed her test.

Dimly Sebastian hands the gun back to Marko.

“At least Susie has balls.” Marko notes. “Now go. Get out of my sight.”

Shakily, Sebastian picks up Grace and heads out of the room breathing hard.

He’s failed. He’s failed Kimi.

He’s not going to be a Kingsman.

He looks down at Grace nestled in his arms and he shakes his head.

He would never have shot her to prove himself to a sick bastard like Marko. What kind of a psycho shoots their own dog to get a job?

With his jaw firmly set he strides out of the room with Grace in his arms, not looking back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
